Frozen Heart
by VanityTheOctopus
Summary: I adopted this story from JadeCrafter, see her account for the Prologue. My chest filled with a heat that spread throughout my body. There was something about her. I didn't know her, yet. But I was going to know her, I was going to learn everything about her. I was going to love her, hold her, and keep her safe. I wasn't the only one who loved her, and he wasn't giving her up.


**A/N: Hey guys! I am Van!ty. I am in love with the idea of this story, so I adopted it from my friend: JadeCrafter. I am switching over to first person because otherwise there will be a lot of slipping in and out of third and first. Okay let's hop right in to the story.**

** (Also Danny's perspective may be slightly feminized because I am a girl... Oops?)**

** I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Myers does.**

"Dammit," I screamed, slinging my controller at the crimson wall. I continued screaming profanities at no one in particular before returning to the screen. I plopped down on my torn leather couch covered in Cheeto and Mountain Dew stains. I put my forefinger and thumb to my temple, try to rid myself of this migrane. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to five small fingers lingering over my face.

"What," I asked, annoyed at her for making my migrane flare up again. Then I heard the jingle of coins and a jar was dropped beside me. I groaned as I glanced over at the peanut butter jar filled to the rim with coins.

"Five quarters," she said, slinking around the couch and sitting in front of the HD television.

I cringed when I looked at the old Jif jar. It was almost full, and once it was full I had to sleep on the couch. I had the option of sleeping in Madisen's bed, but it was much to small for someone of my age and size. I fearfully stole another glance at the jar as I shoved my fand into my pocket grabbing all the change I had. I counted out the coins I need and dropped the rest into my pocket.

I slowly dropped the quarters in the jar. I listen to the clanging of the coins against one another. _One... Two... Three... Four.. _I snapped out of my slow motion daydream as I noticed the disappointment flickering across my sister's face. My eyebrow flew up and I smiled as I dropped the last coin in the jar. I smirked as I realized that there was room for one more quarter, and that mine hadn't filled it. I was safe for now.

"Ugh," Madisen whined, "it was so close. Oh well, now you have time to wash your bed sheets before I get your bed." Madisen smiled and walked out of the room with a bounce in her step, but not before she threw a pen at me.

I stuck my hand in the Jalapeno Cheetos bag, only to bring it back out covered in green specks of jalapenos but no Cheetos. I groaned and stood up. I grabbed the empty bag of Cheetos and put the empty Mountain Dew bottles in it as I made my way to the kitchen to toss everything in the trash can.

I sighed when I saw the big mess my sister had left. I threw the empty hot chocolate packets in the grabage and rinsed out her dirty Christmas mug. I leaned against the counter where the sink sat and massaged the side of my head. I glanced over at the clock that read, 2:15. My parents wouldn't be home for a while, but I was stuck here because they took both cars and it was summer break. _Some summer, _I thought, inspecting the ice forming around the glass of the window.

I let out a warm breath on the glass and drew a smiling face. I looked at it, and it gave me a feeling of warmth. The warmth had come from something else though, I could tell the smiley had nothing to do with it. I suddenly became perplexed at what had caused the sudden heat to overcome my body.

Then I saw something in the glass. It was a girl. THE girl. The girl that I first saw when I was standing in this kitchen. The girl that moved in to the freezing cold house six years ago. The girl with the eyes made of rich, dark, chocolate. The girl whose hair hung around her like wings hung around an angel. The beautiful one I needed to know.

Then something dawned on me, she hadn't aged at all. When I first saw her she had a good five years on me. Now, I was older than her. I didn't know how, but she had stayed eighteen while I grew. I could know her now, I could love her, I could hold her. I knew that I needed to know her better than anyone else. I needed her to love me.


End file.
